


Jag har sett det jag behöver

by PenguinPrincess (FatalFlaw)



Category: Ms. Friman's War
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Miss friman's war, fröken frimans krig, ms friman's war
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 09:38:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14668338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatalFlaw/pseuds/PenguinPrincess
Summary: Thomasine faller för Kinna vid första ögonkastet. Vid andra ögonkastet faller hon ännu hårdare.





	Jag har sett det jag behöver

Varför Thomasine föll för Kinna var ganska ytligt. I alla fall till en början. Hon hade inte tänkt ta det där rummet i pensionatet, rummen var små, föreståndaren otrevlig, hyran dyr. Men så hade de kommit till matsalen. Det hade känns som om kvinnan vid bordet var magnetisk. Hon hade direkt dragit Thomasines blick till sig, och när hon sedan kollade ner lite förläget för att strax möta den igen så var saken avgjord.

Detta var en kvinna som behövde lära kännas. Egentligen var det väl inte så viktigt med föreståndarinanns bemötande, och det var väl knappast garanterat att hitta större eller billigare rum någon annanstans. Så helt baserat på en vacker kvinna hade alla andra faktorer fått vika på foten. Ja, det var ju inte helt okarakteristiskt.

“Jag har sett det jag behöver” svarade hon föreståndarinnan och gav kvinnan som satt vid bordet ett ögonkast. Hon tyckte nästan att hon såg kvinnan rodna. Thomasine dividerade, kvinnan såg ut att vara i liknande ålder, definitivt inte ogift på grund av ungdom. För ogift var hon väl nästan säkerligen, om hon satt ensam vid ett bord och åt på ett pensionat. Och så var det ju det där, med den där blicken och ett ansiktsuttryck som fick Thomasine att vilja släppa allt, som fick henne att vilja sätta sig ned vid kvinnans bord, att lära sig allt om hennes liv, att röra hennes händer, hennes hals, hennes läppar…

Ja, saken var bestämmt avgjord.

 

Thomasine funderade länge på hur hon skulle iscensätta ett möte, hon hade god lust att bara gå fram och knacka på hennes dörr, men vad skulle hon säga? Komma med ett skamligt förslag som skulle varit opassande om det kommit från en man till en kvinna, än mindre nu. Nej, det behövdes en förevändning.

Tack och lov behövde hon inte vänta länge på den. När hon några kvällar senare skulle göra te så såg hon en bekant ryggtavla. Hon tog tillvara på ögonblicket, nästan innan hon ens gått in i rummet.

“Blir det te över? tanten är som en hök på extra-avgifterna för gasen” Thomasine gick fram med sin tekopp och kollade förhoppningsfullt på den kvinna vars uppmärksamhet hon så gärna ville fånga. Kvinnan kollade snabbt upp.

“Här” Hon tog te-koppen ut Thomasines händer, och under några ljuvliga sekunder rörde sig kvinnans fingrar sakta över hennes. Hon kollade upp mot den andre, gjorde hon det med flit? Så där sakta tog man väl inte en kopp ur någons händer om det bara var koppen man ville nudda? Hon log försiktigt och kvinnan tittade snabbt ner, som påkommen.

Ja, det var definitivt lovande det här.

En presentation var i sin ordning. Det var bra att vara artig, och att bara tänka på kvinnan, som just, ja, kvinnan, började kännas fånigt.

“Thomasine”

“Förlåt?”

Kvinnan verkade helt förlorad i tankar, och Thomasine hoppades att dessa tankar kanske liknade hennes egna.

“Thomasine Karle”

Thomasine avslutade sin presentation med ett leende och räckte fram en hand.

“Jaha” Kvinnan skrattade till och ställde ner tekanan .

“Kinna Bohman” Yttrade hon och fattade Thomasines hand. Kinna, ja det var ju inte helt olikt det hon blivit betänkt som. Det var ett vackert namn, slående, ganska ovanligt. Thomasine gillade ovanliga namn.

“Så, hur länge har du stått ut?”

Thomasine menade inget dubbelt med frågan, pensionatet var nog bättre överensstämmande med den första bedömningen, innan den blev påverkad av en viss Kinna. Men denna Kinna reagerade på frågan som en kanin framför ett rovdjur.

“Med vad?”

“Med det här” Thomasine gjorde en avväpnande gest med axeln mot rummet.

“Jaa” Kinna skrattade en aning lättat och Thomasine fick bita sig i tungan för att inte ställa följdfrågan “med vad trodde du?”

Istället fick hon nöja sig med svaret på den fråga hon ställt.

“Ett år, lite drygt”

“Åh herregud!, döda mig på fläcken!”

Reaktionen var genuin, att bo här ett år lät förfärligt. Hon tog tillbaka tekoppen och skrattade till lite lätt men fortsatte sedan. Det kanske var lite väl hårt att döma ut någon man just träffats gångna år som värre än döden.

“12 kronor i månaden för en skrubb”

Thomasine kollade på Kinna en liten stund, och vägde för och emot i huvudet. Till sist vann för.

“Är alla rum lika små?”

Kinna fick tolka det hur hon ville, en regelrätt invit eller bara ett förslag att prata lite. Bägge var önskvärda. Sålänge hon inte vände på klacken förfärat. Men de gjorde hon inte och snart satt de i Kinnas rum med en tekopp i varsit knä och pratade om allt det man pratar om när man lär känna en människa. Om varför de bodde här, i Stockholm på ett litet pensionat. De skyllde bägge på jobbet, Thomasine som skulle börja skriva för en tidning, och Kinna, som jobbat på kontor men nu jobbade med Svenska Hem.  

Kinnas ansikte lös upp när hon pratade om Svenska hem. Det var underbart att se, hon var som förbytt mot den kvinna som tveksamt tittat ner i golvet. Nu fanns inget spår av osäkerhet eller genans. När hon pratade om rösträtt, det hemska att en make var sin frus förmyndare och allt annat som rörde kvinnans ställning i samhället så gestikulerade hon kraftfullt. Hon lät självsäker och övertygande. Hon hade träffsäkra och vassa argument, och ibland kollade hon lite roat på Thomasine när hon levererat ett sådant, som för att säga "men dig behöver jag inte övertyga".

När de sedan kom tillbaka till ämnet rösträtt igen så drogs Thomasine med i sin utläggning ,så som brukade ske. Hon vandrade av och an, gestikulerade, höll ett brandtal för en enda person. Hon förväntade sig att Kinna skulle säga emot, eller se uttråkad ut, men hon kollade på Thomasine som vore hon förtrollad.

“Men, skriver du om det i tidningen?”

Thomasine satte sig tätt bredvid för att svara på frågan, kollade Kinna i ögonen när hon svarade. Kinna var lika magnetisk som när deras blickar först möttes.

“Nä, jag är fortfarande volontär, men så fort jag blir fast, då ska de få se på annat än mode och societetsskvaller”

När frågan väl var besvarad fanns det inga andra tankar i Thomasines huvud än hur vacker Kinna var, hur förtrollande, hur magnetisk, hur oemotståndlig…

“Jag är inte rädd” hon studerade Kinnas ögon noga medan hon sade det, väntade sig ett, “rädd för vad?” med ett tillhörande avväpnande skratt.

Men inget sådant kom.

Hon fortsatte.

“För något”

Fortfarande ingen fråga, ingen invändning, ingen ansats till att flytta på sig eller bryta den ögonkontakt som kändes glödhet.

Hon studerade Kinna noga. Förstod hon? Anande hon? Ville hon?

Thomasine fäste blicken vid hennes läppar och lutade sig framåt. Först en liten bit, sen en liten till. Tills deras läppar möttes. Tills hon kände hur Kinna lutade sig in, besvarade kyssen.


End file.
